Computing systems generate information, access information, and store information, using a plurality of hardware components, where each of those hardware components comprise one or more devices. Those devices generally comprise a processor and a firmware image comprising microcode, instructions, and the like. The processor utilizes the firmware image to operate the device.
Every so often it is necessary to update the firmware image disposed in a plurality of target devices disposed in the computing system. Using prior art methods, the computing system operator must update each of the target devices one at a time. Such a firmware update process can be time inefficient.